Ann (FoMT)
Ann is an eligible bachelorette in Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town. Ann is the daughter of Doug, and works as a waitress, cook and maid at her father's Inn. Ann is a tomboy, and her father worries that these traits might interfere with her chances of marriage. She often gets frustrated with her dad trying to push her, but the two are close and have a good relationship. Her mother died at a young age, but she remains cheerful. She is friendly, loves to cook and is a very hard worker. Ann is very friendly towards one of the guests at the Inn, Cliff, who will be your rival for her affection. She is a tough competitor in the Cooking Festival and plays the ocarina in the Music Festival. Schedule Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com 'Gifts'The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'Heart Events' Black Heart Event Requirements: Ann is at a black heart. This first event can be seen at the Inn on any day that's not Monday or Saturday. Go there in between 10:30AM and 1PMThe Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com to see Doug and Ann greet you as you arrive. Since you're new in town, Ann asks Doug if you can have some lunch. If you tell them that you'd like to stay, Ann will be very happy. They both see that you enjoy the meal, and would be happy to have you again some time. ---- Purple Heart Event Requirements: You've seen the first event, and Ann is at a purple heart level or higher. Go up to the second floor of the Inn between 10AM and 1PM on a Tuesday, Thursday, Friday, or Saturday.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com Upstairs, you'll hear Ann singing. You'll walk into the room and Ann will be startled, she didn't think anybody could hear her! Ann likes to sing while she cleans. She asks you if you like to clean. If you say that you do, it will make Ann very happy! ---- Blue Heart Event Requirements: Ann is at a blue heart level or higher, and the previous events have been witnessed. You must also have an empty slot available in your rucksack. Go to the Inn on Monday or Friday between 12PM and 7PMThe Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com to find Ann and Doug having a conversation. Doug thinks that Ann is not feeling well, even if she says she's fine. Just as you walk in, Ann says that she's having stomach pains. Doug asks what you should do, choose the option to take Ann to the Clinic. Doctor tells Ann that her stomach probably hurts because of what she ate. When asked what she ate, Ann replies with a large list of food, consisting of a stir fry, omelet rice, a savory pancake, tempura noodles, cheese cake, apple pie, cake, ice cream, and pumpkin pudding. Elli tells her that she'll be fine, but not to eat so much next time! Ann will thank you, and gives you a gift as a token of her appreciation. ---- Yellow Heart Event Requirements: Ann's heart level is at yellow or higher, and you've seen all of the other events. Go to the Inn on Wednesday, Thursday, Saturday, or Sunday between 10AM and 7PM.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com Doug will confront you about Ann. It's been hard to raise her since her Mother passed away, but and he's tried his best. Doug asks if you "like" his daughter. If you tell him you do he'll be happy. Ann walks in and senses that her''' Father is talking about her. Doug acts innocent, but Ann storms off before you are able to say anything about it. '''Rival Heart Events *'NOTE': If you raise your heart level up too much with any of the bachelorettes, you will NOT be able to see events between the rival couples. If you have a bigger heart with a bachelorette then the event you are trying to watch, you will not be able to see the event. Example: You try to see the green heart event between Ann and Cliff, but you have Ann at a red heart. Ann likes you more then Cliff, and you will not be able to see the event. ---- Black Rival Heart Event Go to the second floor of the Inn on a Friday night in between 7PM and 9PM. This event can be triggered at any time in Fall or Winter, but only in the first week of Spring or Summer.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com Cliff will be in his room when Ann approaches him. She attempts to make small talk, although Cliff is still very shy. She decides not to force him to talk, cleans his room, and leaves. Cliff is still thankful that Ann was willing to talk to him. ---- Blue Rival Heart Event *Note: This event must be triggered BEFORE Cliff gets a job at the Winery. It will not trigger in fall. Go to the Church between 11AM and 4PM.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com Ann will stop by the Church to deliver some lunch to Carter. While Ann is here, Carter asks that Ann try and show Cliff around town. He doesn't try to make friends on his own, and Carter believes it would be good for Cliff. Ann agrees, and says she will show Cliff around town later. ---- Green Rival Heart Event ' ' If Cliff stayed in Mineral town during the first year, you'll be able to trigger this event in Year 2 or later. It will take place in Doug's Inn on Saturday in between 11AM and 1PM.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com Ann and Doug are discussing how long they think Cliff will stay in Mineral Town. When Cliff comes in to the Inn, Ann asks him just that. She says he can stay at the Inn forever if he wants to! Both Doug and Ann certainly wouldn't mind. ---- Orange Rival Heart Event ' ' You must wait until Year 4 or later to see this last event, after seeing all of the other events. It will take place in the Winery's storage house on any day except for a Saturday in between 10AM and 1PM.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com Ann has come to bring Cliff his lunch. When Duke walks in, he comments that Ann and Cliff look like newlyweds! Ann immediately denies anything and walks out of the Winery. Duke doesn't see the problem, in fact, his problem is that Cliff hasn't proposed yet! Cliff is embarrassed by Duke's observation, and doesn't know what to say. 'Your Child' A season after you and your spouse are married, your wife (or you, if you are playing MFoMT) will not be feeling well one morning. You will go to the clinic, and the Doctor will announce that your wife/you are pregnant. Your wife/you will give birth in 60 days, and you will have a baby. For the first 60 days, it will be sleeping in the bed and you cannot interact with him or her, but after those 60 days, your baby will grow into a toddler, and you can talk and give gifts to him or her.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com In Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town, your child can only be male. 'Other Events' Remembering Ann's Mother On the 5th of Fall (on any year), go to the Inn at 10AM. Ann's Mom's Memorial fogu.com Ann will tell you that Doug has taken the day off and that the Inn will be closing early. Leave the Inn and go to Mother's Hill to find Doug. He says that today is the anniversary of his wife's death, so he always takes the day off to remember her. Doug will spend most of the day at Mother's Hill. ---- Doug and Duke's Argument Visit the Inn between 2PM and 4PM on a Thursday when it's raining.Doug and Duke Argue fogu.com You'll walk into a middle of an argument between Duke and Doug. Ann is trying to get the two to stop arguing, but isn't having any luck. Ann asks for your help to try and split the two up. When you break them up, they start to laugh because now they can't remember what they were even arguing about to begin with! ---- Cooking for the Girls After you've expanded your house and purchased a kitchen, try cooking anytime after 8AM. There is a chance that Ann, Popuri, Karen and Mary will stop by. Cook for the Girls fogu.com Each of them have come to ask if you'll cook them something using your new kitchen. If you speak to each of the girls, they will each have a different request for what they'd like to eatCook for the Girls fogu.com: *Karen will ask for french fries, tempura or popcorn. *Ann will ask for mushroom rice, a hotcake or cheese fondue. *Popuri will request fried rice, an omelet or or scrambled eggs. *Mary will ask for relax tea, veggie juice or a chocolate cake. *Elli will request strawberry milk, hot milk or a sandwich. This event may happen more than once and only happens in More Friends of Mineral Town. ---- Sleepover! After buying your big bed, you'll randomly see this event. Before you go to bed at night, you'll hear a knock at the door. Ann, Mary, Popuri, Karen and Elli have all showed up at your doorstep. The girls have heard that you purchased a big bed and want to sleep in it. With all five of them in the bed, it seems a little bit cramped and uncomfortable. The girls leave after deciding that the bed isn't big enough for all of them. ---- Ann's Present In order to see this event, Ann cannot be married. Go to the Inn on the 11th of Winter between 7PM and 9PM.Father's Present fogu.com Inside, you'll see Doug working. Ann excitedly enters the room and tells her father that she has something for him. When she gives him a present, Doug doesn't understand why she'd be giving him a gift. Ann has to remind Doug that it's his birthday today! He thanks Ann before going back to work. ---- Customers For Kai The event starts when your character walks into Kai's restaurant between 5-7 PM.Beach Lodge Business fogu.com Triggering the event will cause the day to end. Kai greets you and says that he doesn't have any customers, as usual. Popuri suddenly calls and walks into the restaurant, excited, telling Kai that she brought customers for him. He's excited as he sees the first few customers come in. Popuri then says that there's more customers outside. Kai's happy that he has customers, but is worried that it's going to be too difficult to cook for them all. He asks the player to help and you agree. The scene shows you, Kai, and Popuri scrambling around the restaurant trying to serve everybody. After all the customers have been served, your character, Kai, and Popuri are alone in his restaurant. Kai is tired after working so hard. He tells Popuri that he's grateful for the customers, but she brought too many! Popuri apologizes for overdoing it and Kai admits that he might be glad that he has such few customers. He thanks your character and you go home. ---- Ann's Personality After Ann and Cliff are married, visit the Inn between 6 and 8AM. In order to get inside the Inn so early, you'll also need to be good friends with Doug. It has to be raining, and it cannot be winter.Something About Ann fogu.com Inside, you'll see that Ann and Cliff are in the middle of an argument. Ann is upset that Cliff doesn't think that she's ladylike enough and thinks that her husband should love her for the way that she is! Cliff is quick to realize the error of his ways and apologizes. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town Characters